528:Donna sees Zoe's Dance Moves
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: To make more room for Big Bird and Snuffy to dance, Donna sends her Sesame Street friends to Equestria to make room. There she and Zoe will do dance routines they've learned.


Out of the portal, Donna and the Sesame Street gang arrive in a familiar place, "Equestria" Donna said "This left room for Snuffy to dance"

"Thank you Donna" Snuffy replied as he hugged

"Oh Barf!" Oscar shouted, "You'll dance party will never be done.

"Now you're talking my language, Oscar"

"At least I finished my homework and Cheer Practice"

"So what do we do now?" Cookie asked.

"First we do a Caribbean dance," Donna answered.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, pirate's life for me!" Animal sang.

"Not that kind of Caribbean." Donna laughed, "Tropical Caribbean."

Rocket got out his phone and played the A Prime Calypso, "You have to make me use the Songthehouse App."

"The mobile app where you download songs for free?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, yeah you rotten pumpkin." Rocket answered,

"Zoe," Donna said, "Could you help me and The Funky Funk dance to the A Prime Calypso."

Zoe nodded her head and stood up.

"Come along with me my friends

We're going where the party never ends

Here underneath the sea

An aquatic jubilee!

Well, my hands are like prunes

Eatin' mussels from a spoon

Do the A-Prime Calypso with me

We're underwater kin

A maritime simian

Do the A-Prime Calypso with me

Now, don't you be a wimp

Grab some dried, brine shrimp

And mix it with some H2O-o

Then put it in a beaker

Or maybe in a sneaker

Watch the aqueous primetime show!

Well, my hands are like prunes

Eatin' mussels from a spoon

Do the A-Prime Calypso with me

We're underwater kin

A maritime simian

Do the A-Prime Calypso with me

Now, here's a real rocker

Straight from Davy Jones's locker

Do the A-Prime Calypso with me

Do the A-Prime...

Calypso...

With meeeeeeeee!"

Everyone cheered, except for Oscar and Rocket.

Behind her, a group of ponies cheered her on, "Twilight and The Mane 6" Donna smiled.

"It's so good to see you again."

"We heard some Calypso music coming from the outskirts and figured it had to be you three stooges."

"I Am Groot(We're helping the Sesame Street Gang dance)" Groot said.

"Let's do another dance!" shouted Pinkie.

"Okay," "I've got a letter from Lady Shuri that she's been doing some virtual dance lessons."

"Maybe some Wakandan dancing could do the trick."

"That's the country where they have Vibranium and their well-known coffee."

"You've been there before Grover?" asked Donna.

"I have" "And I got banned there for almost exposing the whereabouts to Nigeria's president."

"Anyway" "Let's get dancing to I Just Can't Wait to Be King, female edition.

" _I'm gonna be a mighty queen_

 _So enemies beware_ " Donna sang.

" _Well, I've never seen a queen of beasts_

 _With quite so little hair_ " Rocket sang.

" _I'm gonna be the main event_

 _Like no queen was before_

 _"I'm brushing up on looking down_

 _I'm working on my roar_ " Donna sang.

" _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_ " Rocket sang.

" _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

 _No one saying, "do this"_

 _No one saying, "be there"_

 _No one saying, "stop that"_

 _No one saying, "see here"_

 _Free to run around all day_

 _Free to do it all my way_ " Donna sang.

" _I think it's time that you and I_

 _Arranged a heart to heart_ " Rocket sang.

" _Queen don't need advice_

 _From little raccoons for a start_ " Donna sang.

" _If this is where the monarchy is headed_

 _Count me out_

 _Out of service, out of Africa_

 _I wouldn't hang about_

 _This child is getting wildly out of wing_ " Rocket sang.

" _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_ " Donna sang.

" _Everybody look left_

 _Everybody look right_

 _Everywhere you look I'm_

 _Standin' in the spotligh_ t" Donna sang.

" _Let every creature go for broke and sing_

 _Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing_

 _It's gonna be Queen Donna's finest fling_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_

 _Oh, I just can't wait to be queen_ " everyone sang.

"About Zazu's parts," Rocket explained, "I'm serious on that. Your songs get REALLY out of control."

"I know" Donna smiled as Rocket slapped his head.


End file.
